


Brown Eyes

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Loss of Control, M/M, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Hux is afraid that someday he's going to lose Ren to the power of the Dark Side.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: write to my heart





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with "His eyes were brown."

His eyes were brown, which was such a relief that Hux felt tension he didn't even know he was holding drain out of him. He hadn't realized how afraid he'd been that when Ren finally met his eyes they would be the golden yellow of chaotic power.

Hux wasn't intimidated by the Dark Side. The powers it gave Ren were impressive and very useful when properly directed, but there were lines that shouldn't be crossed. When Ren lost himself entirely to the Darkness his powers couldn't be controlled, only survived.

The strategist in Hux hated the disorder. And the man in him feared that one day Ren wouldn't be able to find his way back out of that Darkness and return to Hux. Thankfully today wasn't the day he lost Ren to that berserk power.

Hux stepped over the body that separated him from Ren, avoiding the puddles of blood that Ren had left in his wake. Now that he was closer he could see that while Ren's eyes might still be brown, they were wild. It was clear that he was barely holding on.

Hux reached out and cupped Ren's cheek with one hand, trying to ground him. Ren tensed up at first, but after a moment he relaxed and tilted his head so that it rested against Hux's hand.

Hux lightly stroked Ren's scar with his thumb. "You still with me?"

Ren closed his eyes and nodded once.

"Good." Hux slid his hand back, tangling his fingers into Ren's hair, and pulled his head down. He pressed his lips to Ren's briefly. "I thought I'd lost you."

Ren rested his forehead against Hux's. "Not this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
